Life as Regulus Black
by Mockingdandelion
Summary: Harry wakes up as 14 years old Regulus Black. Sirius is his brother, Voldemort tries to recruit him, the Marauders hate him, he's in Slytherin and he knows everything that's going to happen in the future. How will he cope?


_I'm not J.K. Rowling, neither do I own any of the characters__. The timeline won't be exactly like J.K. Rowling's, for example Lucius will be a year above the marauders, and Regulus will be one year below them. _

**Chapter one**

Harry Potter closed the Daily Prophet he'd been reading. He couldn't believe that some people actually believed the terrible rumours that had been floating around ever since Dumbledore's dead.

He picked up his bag, opened the zipper and took out the locket. He examined it while twisting it in his hand. It looked so simple, so innocent. Though the price that had been paid to obtain it... he shivered.

He knew he shouldn't think these things, that they would eat him away. He had a mission to complete, people expected him to complete it, _Dumbledore_ had expected him to complete it. The entire wizarding world expected him to complete it. So much depended on him.

But, no pressure right?

He heard someone walk up the stairs. He quickly put the locket back in his bag and closed the zipper. The door swung open and Ginny Weasley appeared. ''Harry, we're leaving.'' she said.  
Today they would go to 12 Grimmauld Place, to see if there was anything useful. Harry sighed and slid out of his bed. He picked up a sweater from the floor and put it on. He made his way downstairs and found the Weasleys were already waiting for him. Molly gave him a small smile and said ''Harry dear, there you are.'' she handed him some Floo powder.

Harry stepped in the fireplace and yelled: ''12 Grimmauld place!'' The living room of the Weasleys disappeared and one of the dark rooms of Grimmauld place came into view. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and waited at the rest of the Weasleys.

A couple of minutes later everyone had arrived.

''Harry, if you can search the room with the family tapestry...?'' Arthur asked. ''Sure.'' Harry said.

Harry walked up the stairs towards the family tapestry. When he entered the room he didn't pay attention to the tapestry itself: he didn't want to see Sirius name, or rather, where Sirius name _should_ have been.

The room was empty except for a curious little cabinet. Harry frowned and opened one of the drawers. In the drawer a golden locket was laying, almost identical to the hocrux. He picked it up, cursed his curiosity, and tried to open it. It didn't work.

He put the locket in his pocket and glanced at the family tapestry, he didn't really want to, but he couldn't resist the temptation. He noticed a name he'd never heard of before: Regulus Arcturus Black. _'Sirius had a brother?'_ he thought in shock.

There was... something about the name, he didn't know what. If felt like it was supposed to ring a bell but didn't. He sighed in frustration.

''Harry?'' He heard someone say behind him. Harry teared his eyes away from the family tapestry and faced the speaker, Hermione. ''Mmm?'' Harry said absently. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh ''Harry!'' She yelled.

''Mmm?'' Harry said again. Hermione hit him over the head. ''We're leaving.'' She stated.

Harry nodded and heard Hermione leave the room. He took the locket from his pocket and examined it: the locket was truly breathtaking: it was gold and shiny and had all sorts of beautiful figures engraved on it.

"I wonder what's inside it.'' Harry muttered. He tried to open it again but had no success. "I'm the bloody Black heir! That means I own you which means you're _supposed_to open."

The locket started glowing and Harry felt pang of pain in his thumb. He looked at it and noticed the locket had somehow cut his thumb; a drop of blood was flowing through the lines of the engravings. It fell through a little hole in the middle of a flower.

Harry blinked: he'd just talked to a knife which had cut him and stolen a drop of blood. Yeah, right. Good-bye sanity, it was nice meeting you.

He turned his gaze from his bleeding thumb to the locket and noticed that, to Harry's shock, it had opened. Inside the locket was a mini-replica of the family tapestry. Harry sighed disappointed: that was a lot of drama for something so useless.

He seemed to be in situations like that a little too often for his liking: the cave and the fake locket for example. The fake locket and a note from R.A.B.

"R.A.B." Harry whispered. It sounded familiar...

He felt the locket heat up in his hand. Harry dropped it. No, he _tried_to drop it, he couldn't let go of it. Then Harry's thumb moved towards the locket, on it's own record! He'd lost control of his body. He started panicking, well, he was already panicking, but the panick doubled. His thumb turned a wheel in the locket and everything started spinning. His out-of-control-body dived into the locket -hell, is that even possible? - And everything went black

- x X **X **X x -

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. He cracked his eyes open and put one hand over them to cover them from the bright light and reached out for his glasses with the other. Instead of feeling his glasses on his bedside cabinet, he felt air causing his hand to grab into nothing.

He sighed and sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was a huge poster with a green snake on it, under it was written in curly letters; _Toujours pur. _He frowned; the idea of a poster like that in the Gryffindor dormitories was simply crazy. He blinked and looked again; he wasn't in his Gryffindor dorm. Where the Gryffindor dormitories were warm and cosy, this room was cold and practical. Where the Gryffindor dormitories were red and yellow this room was green with grey. And in the bed next to him, where Ron should have been snoring, a boy with short black hair and a dark skin was laying, and he definitely wasn't snoring. Instead of the six beds in the Gryffindor dorms, here were only two beds.

Harry jumped out of his bed and looked down; he was wearing expensive looking, black, satin pyjama's. Harry grabbed his head in his hands; was he going mad?

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened his eyes again. He cursed under his breath; he was still in the cold room, with the strange boy, in his satin pyjama's. He looked around and spotted a door in the corner of the room. He let out a sigh in relief and opened it. He was now standing in a hallway with several doors on his right and left and a staircase at the end. Harry quickly ran over to the staircase and descended it.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks; he was in the Slytherin common room, or a very good replica of it. In the middle of the common room, on one of the couches a boy was sitting with a book on his lap. He looked exactly like Malfoy, the only difference was that his hair was a bit longer and that, if possible, this boy looked even more arrogant than Malfoy.

The Malfoy-clone looked up; perhaps to see who'd come pounding down the stairs like an overweight Elephant. When he spotted Harry he didn't react the way Harry thought he would; he didn't scream, or yell at Harry he didn't even ask him what he was doing in the Slytherin common room and how he'd managed to enter it. He simply quirked a blond eyebrow and looked at Harry expectantly, most likely wanting an explanation as to why he'd ran down the stairs.

Harry didn't give the boy an explanation; he ran to the entrance of the common room, leaving a confused Malfoy-clone behind. He sped through the hallways of Hogwarts, oblivious to the fact that he was still wearing the silk pyjama's. He stopped dead when he heard a someone, he recognised the voice as Filch' say; ''Do you smell a lurking student, my dear?''

Harry held his breath; the situation was dramatic enough without being caught by Filch, he guessed it was still so early in the morning that he wasn't allowed to be outside his common room. He looked around and spotted the door to the boy's lavatories. He let out the breath he'd been holding and quickly ran towards the door and pushed it open.

He quietly walked towards one of the sinks and turned on the water tap. He splattered some water in his face and looked up in the mirror. He gasped his reflection wasn't... his.

He instinctively stepped back two steps and stared at the mirror in fascination and horror. His – well not really _his _– reflection had silky black hair, while it should look like a messy mess of lion's mane, especially because he'd just woken up. The reflection had high cheekbones, misty, gray eyes, a pale skin, was taller than Harry was and the final thing Harry noticed was that, even though he wasn't wearing his glasses, his view was still sharp and not blurry as it was supposed to be when he didn't wear his glasses. He mentally scolded himself for not realizing this earlier.

His reflection looked familiar, he was sure he'd seen it somewhere before, he noticed he looked a bit like Sirius. He didn't look exactly like what Sirius had looked like when he was younger though.

Harry looked away from the mirror and walked over to the next mirror, to his disappointment the same reflection was staring back at him. He checked all mirrors to see if they would show him his messy hair, emerald green eyes, knobby knees and his scar, he was disappointed.

He tried to remember if anything peculiar had remembered the day before, but his memory was totally messed up, he remembered going to Grimmauld place and after that... nothing. He gritted his teeth and tried to remember, but failed.

He sighed and opened the door of the lavatory and scanned the hallway; it was Filch-and-Mr. Norris-free. He let out a sigh in relief end ran back to his common room. Literally _his _common room, meaning the Gryffindor common room.

He stopped in front of the fat-lady and muttered; ''Blast-ended skrewt'' Instead of swinging open and allowing him to pass, the fat lady simply quirked an amused eyebrow and said ''That isn't the password.'' then she narrowed her eyes and examined Harry ''You're not one of my Gryffindors.'' she stated.

Harry stared at her, making a very convincing imitation of a goldfish, and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times ''B-But, Of course I'm one of your Gryffindors! I've been one for all my five years at Hogwarts!'' he exclaimed.

The fat lady stubbornly shook her head ''I'm sorry dear, but you're not. And even if you were, you don't know the pass-word.'' she said, eying Harry curiously. Harry continued staring at the fat lady and hoped she would tell him she that was just pulling his leg. This didn't happen. Feeling defeated Harry turned around and wondered where he could go, spend the rest of the morning on a toilet? Or back to the Slytherin common room?

He chose the second option and headed back to the Slytherin common room, hoping the Malfoy-replica would be able to tell him what was going on.

He stopped in front of the entrance of the Slytherin common room and suddenly really wanted to kick someone; he didn't know the password Slytherin password either. He was about to turn around and just spend the rest of the morning in a toilet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Harry turned around and looked in the face of the worried face of the Malfoy-replice.

''Reg, are you feeling alright?'' the boy asked, worry and confusion evident in his eyes. Harry looked over his shoulder to see who this 'Reg' was the boy was talking to, all the while wondering why the boy had put his hand on Harry's shoulder. When he noticed no one was standing behind him he faced the replica again.

''Who's Reg?'' Harry asked confused.

The boy looked at Harry intently and said; ''You are! Everyone calls you Reg. You should go to the hospital wing, I need to talk to you about the... snake picture, but we can do that _after_ you've paid a visit to the hospital wing.''

Harry blinked, snake picture, Reg? Was this boy mental? What was he talking about? ''What do you mean?'' Harry asked, feeling stupid.

The boy shook his head and grabbed Harry's wrist ''We're going to the hospital wing. _Now._'' The boy said in a tone which made it clear it would be useless for Harry to argue.

Harry allowed the boy to drag him through the numerous hallways of Hogwarts, towards the hospital wing. In the hospital wing they were met by a woman Harry had never seen before, what had happened to Madam Pomfrey?

''Regulus has been acting rather strange today.'' Lucius explained the woman, who was already examining Harry and feeling his forehead to see if it was warm.

''What do you mean? Acting rather strange?'' she asked, continuing her examination of Harry.

''Well, he didn't remember his name, and he was just very confused.'' Lucius said importantly.

The woman nodded absently and turned to face Harry ''Mr. Black, do you feel ill? headache perhaps?'' she asked.

Harry stared at her in shock 'Mr. Black?', had she actually called him Mr. Black? Harry decided to play along, if this was a death eater trick, it would be best to keep his real identity secret.

''No, I'm fine.'' he answered, sounding a lot more confident than he actually felt.

The nurse nodded and walked over to the cupboard, took out a potion and gave it to Harry ''Drink it.'' she ordered.

Harry obeyed and swallowed the potions, which tasted absolutely disgusting, and asked ''Can I leave now?''

The nurse eyed him through narrowed eyes but nodded hesitantly. Lucius flashed her smile and said ''Thanks, Madam Pomfrey.''

'Madam Pomfrey?' he'd called her Madam Pomfrey! If this was a death eater trick, it was a very stupid one, did they seriously think he wouldn't realise this woman wasn't Madam Pomfrey! He eyed the woman again and he was shocked when he realised the woman beared a strong resemblance to Madam Pomfrey... she just looked younger; she had less wrinkles and her hair was brown instead of grey.

His train of thoughts was cut short by the Malfoy-clone ''I'll talk to you later Reg.'' he said curtly. Harry nodded absently and continued staring at the woman-who-looked-like-a-young-Madam-Pomfrey. The nurse eyed Harry curiously when she noticed him staring at him, Harry looked away quickly and left the hospital wing, leaving behind a confused nurse.

Harry glanced at the clock hanging outside of the hospital wing and noticed breakfast would be served in a couple of minutes. He sped towards the Great Hall and hoped that there he would find some hint as to what exactly had happened.

He reached the Great Hall and automatically walked over to the Gryffindor table. He was about to sit down when he heard a suspiciously familiar voice yell; ''Oi Reg! Nice Pyjama!''

All Gryffindors looked at Harry and burst out laughing, it took Harry some time that the boy, had been referring to 'Reg' meaning him, and that he was still wearing the black pyjama's.

Harry glanced over the Gryffindor and his eyes met eyes which were almost exactly like the eyes his current body had. Harry gasped and blinked; he was staring in the face of Sirius Black. Sirius Black, who looked _exactly_ like he'd done in Snape's memory; the same hair, the same eyes, the same length, the same devil-may-care attitude, the same carefree expression, his eyes full of menace as he looked at Harry, just like he'd looked at Snape.

Harry could have sworn a light bulb appeared above his head; he'd travelled back in time! Back to when Sirius was still at school. That would explain why Madam Pomfrey looked younger. And the Malfoy-clone was Lucius Malfoy, which would explain why his hair was longer. It didn't explain why he'd ended up in this strange body, and why he'd been called 'Reg' and 'Mr. Black.', he'd have to figure that out later.

He realised he'd been standing in the entrance of the great hall for quite some time now. He spun around on his heels and ran back to the Slytherin common room. Fortunately for Harry, a first year was coming through the portrait hole just as Harry entered.

''What's the password?'' he asked. The first year, clearly intimidated and even a bit scared of Harry squeaked ''P-Pares-seltongue.'' Harry nodded and the first year quickly ran away.

Harry muttered ''Parseltongue.'' and the portrait hole swung open and revealed the Slytherin common room.

The common room was empty except for one person; a young version of Severus Snape, completely lost in the book on his lap. Harry quickly sneaked past him, he didn't think he would be able to handle a junior Snape after everything that had already happened.

When he entered his dorm he let himself fall down on the bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep, oblivious to the fact that he was supposed to follow lessons.


End file.
